Episode 3655 (6th February 2004)
Plot Andy is bracing himself for a humiliating stag night at the hands of his brother, not knowing Robert is livid about being dumped by Katie to stop herself falling further in love. Robert's misery is compounded when he hears that Jack has spent nearly four grand on Andy's wedding, and the 17 year old hits the scotch. He's stroppy and slaughtered by the time the others join him in The Woolpack and he takes pleasure in daring Andy to pull Chas. While the pair don't follow through, Chas declared Andy victorious and Bob dares him to passionately kiss the next woman who walks in - bad news for Viv. Andy bravely accomplishes his mission, but Robert uses this Windsor liaison as an excuse to lay it on about Katie's flirting with rich Scott. Andy gives him a bleeding nose before the boys are thrown out, and outside Robert announces he'll no longer be best man. Andy decides to head home to a furious Katie, concealing her relief that the fight wasn't about anything worse. Eric's staff are wondering how he's coping on both a business and personal level when Paul delivers an unmarked VHS. Everyone gathers round to watch and they are shocked to see Gloria, alive, in a tropical setting, and with a cold smug look on her face. Eric's joy is short-lived when she announces she has waited until now to clean out all his personal and business accounts - and the banks have no way to undo it. Scott has a busy day - Zoe visits to check a shipment of whisky will be secure, and he has new driver Carl to show the ropes. However, it's not till the evening he really starts work, leaving the lorry of scotch deliberately unlocked and planting two cases on the Dingles. Cast Regular cast *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Carl - Tom Lister *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor and office *Hotten Road *Tate Haulage - Haulage yard *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *First appearance of Carl King, credited as "Carl". *First appearance of Gloria Pollard since 10th December 2003 and final appearance of Janice McKenzie in the role, despite only appearing in a video. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,456,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes